


Mrs Hudson is never wrong

by dracos_lover_always



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracos_lover_always/pseuds/dracos_lover_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: You, Johns sister, are moving into 221B Baker Street. When you arrive, Sherlock finds you a little puzzling and doesn’t like it one bit.<br/>Warnings: mild swearing, fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So this is mature cos I am planning on making it lemon/smutty later! Enjoy!

"Sherlock!” John screamed as he came hurtling into the living room of 221B Baker Street after hearing multiple crashes and a gun shot. The doctors eyes skimmed the room, trying to assess the damage that had been done by his roommate; The table that usually held his laptop, notes and all of their case files was thrown onto its side. As for the chairs that hadn’t been so lucky: Johns chair was tossed at an awkward angle against the fireplace, it’s cushions discarded in numerous places around the room. The lovely black sofa that lined the wall had tears down one side, it’s yellowed stuffing coming out of the gaps. The only part of the living room that was unchanged was the black chair that faced onto the kitchen. In it sat the infamous Sherlock Holmes, wearing his usual blue pyjamas and robe, and a gun in his hand pointed at the opposite wall. He seemed to completely unaware of the chaos that was around him, the chaos caused.   
"What the fuck are you doing, Sherlock?”

“BORED,” was his only response before he fired another two rounds into the wall.

“SHERLOCK!" John exclaimed. Already worried about the events that were to occur today, he quickly began to right the furniture and deal with the mess. “I can’t believe you. I tell you that my sister is coming today, the first day that she will be living her and what do you do? You go and blow thirty rounds into the wall!”   
"When did you say your sister was coming?” Sherlock asked, ignoring the fact that John was tidying up and obviously in need of help.   
 “Oh for fu-” John sighed, pushing the table back into its original place. “I told you about twenty times today alone Sherlock. What do you think I was moving in a bed and furniture and boxes into the spare room on Friday? For fun?”

"You… You moved furniture in? Huh. I didn’t even notice.” John only muttered his reply, something along the lines of ‘of course you bloody didn’t’. John dealt with the devastation in front of him for about thirty minutes in silence, at which he had only just stared to deal with the mountain of paper and folders that was on the floor. Still not moving from his chair, Sherlock piped up again, “I didn’t think you liked your sister? Isn’t she an alcoholic? Why on earth would you want her to move in? You hate her.” John sighed.

"One, I don’t hate her. I just don’t agree with her choice of… Lifestyle. Two, she’s a recovering alcoholic. And Three. I have more than one sister. Which yet again I told you but as usual you were not listening.” He huffed, “My parents had three children. Harriet, Me, and Y/N. When I found out that she got a job at Scotland Yard, I said that she should move in with us until she gets on her feet here. I was being nice cos she’s my little sister and I wanna make sure she’s okay.” “I’m Mycrofts little brother and somehow I doubt that he will invite me to live with him,” Sherlock replied. “That’s because you two don’t exactly act like brothers. You act more like you two hate each other,” John scoffed, placing the last of the papers onto the table, scanning the room to see if Sherlock had caused any other devastations that John had failed to miss. Thankfully he hadn’t. “Me and Y/N were quite close actually. As kids, we were always the two doing things together. I was always there to beat up the bully’s and she was always there to convince the girls that I was a catch; me and her were the perfect team.” A smile crept across the doctors fine lips as he remembered all the times you had shared together. One memory came across the strongest.

(FLASH BACK)  
"Y/n! John! Get down here now!” Your mother called, knowing that it was your fault, much like it always was. You and John had to try and suppress the laughter as you entered the kitchen where your fuming mother stood next to your eldest sister, who seemed to have misplaced half of her hair and added pink, sparkly hair dye to the other. It looked good with the goth faze she was in. “What have you done to Harry’s hair!?” “What mum,” you smiled innocently. “All the serious goths are shaving and dying their hair these days. It’s the thing.” “Yeah mum, she’ll be the coolest of all the freaks,” you and John could no longer contain your laughter. Your sisters hair and mothers scarlet face was all to much. “Both of you are grounded! Upstairs! Now,” you mum screamed. You and your brother ran back upstairs in fits of giggles only just hearing your mother taking to your sister saying, “Don’t worry Hun. If need be we can dye it black.” This was followed by a groan from your sister.

John was brought out of his memory by Mrs Hudson entering the room, bring with her a tray of her homemade biscuits and a large pot of tea. She placed it on the small coffee table and sat on the somewhat damaged sofa, not even bothering to pour herself a cup. John moved in for a biscuit before he was swatted away by his landlady.

"John Watson, don’t you dare touch those,” she squeaked. “They are for your sister when she gets here. Won’t be long, so you can wait.”

"Wait you knew too! How come everyone knew that Johns sister who isn’t the drunk one was coming apart from me?!” Sherlock exclaimed.

"Oh Sherlock,” Mrs Hudson groaned, putting her head in her hands. “You weren’t listening again were you,” she asked. “I told you the other day, after I met her. Obviously I knew Sherlock, it’s my house. Oh she is a lovely girl, truly lovely. Very kind, helpful oh and also very pretty, Sherlock.”

"Why is that important?”

"Yeah,” John said, “why is that important? He’s not going to date my sister.”

"I’m not saying he will,” she protested. “But, if any girl is going to take this mans heart it’s likely to be your sister. She is very like you, John, and obviously that seems to be what Sherlock wants.”

"We’re… I’m not ga-” John was cut off by a small voice from the door that caused all the eyes in the room to dart toward it.

"John? Is there something you need to tell me?” You giggled, hearing your brothers sudden declaration. “I always did think you’d turn out more like Harry than me. Just didn’t expect it to be in that sense.” John only rolled his eyes at you as he pulled you into a giant hug, smiling that you had finally turned up.

"Y/n! Glad you here,” he grinned. “Take it you got the keys I posted to you then?”

"No, I climbed in through the window of this three story building John. Yes I got the key.”

“Right, stupid question,” he joked. Before he could ask you anymore questions, Mrs Hudson had pulled you into another big hug, obviously as happy as John was that you had turned up.

"Oh it’s so good to see you, Y/n!”

"You too, Mrs Hudson.”

" Have you met Sherlock yet love?”

"No, she hasn’t.” Sherlock replied for you, making his way over to you. His eyes wandered up and down you, not in a perverted way just in a way as if he was trying to work you out. Every detail of you was captured in his blue hues and yet for some reason, Sherlock couldn’t read you. He tried, and tried, and tried but for some reason all he saw was a girl, wearing a dark dress that swayed above the knees and a smile knitted cardigan. Nothing else. Just a person. No deep secrets, or tells of your journey. Just you. Realising he had been standing in front of you for quite sometime, he extended his hand to you, “Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes.” You took his hand, giving it a light shake before pulling away.

"Y/n, Y/n Watson.” You replied, mimicking the monotone voice that he had addressed you in. Both of you just looked at each other, waiting for the other to say something, do something. This lasted until your bother coughed and ushered you onto the sofa. Sherlock and Mrs Hudson followed suit, Sherlock sitting back in his chair, Mrs Hudson joining you on the coach. John stood and poured you all a cup of tea, handing them round. Mrs Hudson, quite proudly, offered you one of her home made biscuits which you took gladly. After taking a bite you complimented her on her baking skills, to which she smiled greatly at, even blushing a little. For the next few hours you all chatted, about anything and everything you could. Well all of you except for Sherlock who just sat back, watching you and everything you did. Sherlock never had a problem reading people, but for some reason the more he tried to deduce you the more questions he was met with,

What does she do? Is she with someone? Why is she really here? Confident? Who is she?

"Do you want another tea,” Johns voice drew Sherlock from his place of questioning.

"No thank you,” you replied, gathering your belongings. “I’m rather tired,”

is she? She looks well rested to me. Actually she looks rather… Pretty… to me Sherlock thought.

"I’m gonna head to bed,” you hugged Mrs Hudson, thanking her for the biscuits and the room, gave a big hug to John along with a small peck on the cheek and turned to Sherlock. “Night, Sherlock.” And with that you were gone, the only remains of you was the small pitter patter of your feet climbing the stairs to your new room. Mrs Hudson left not long after, leaving Sherlock and John alone.

"Thank you,” John smiled as he cleared away to cups from the evening.  
"For what?” Sherlock replied, walking toward where the doctor stood cleaning mugs.

"I didn’t do anything.”

"Exactly,” John laughed. "You didn’t do anything. You didn’t do your usual of deducing and pissing off my sister.”

"I would of if I could.”

"What?”

"N-nothing. Forget I said anything.”

"You can’t read my sister can you?” Sherlock didn’t even bother replying just stomped off into his room, slamming the door behind him. A smile grazed Johns lips as he too headed to bed, mumbling to himshelf, ‘maybe Mrs Hudson was right.’


	2. The confession

"Sherlock! John!" You called up the stairs, removing your coat and scarf as you went. "I'm home."   
"In here," John replied, sitting on his chair reading the paper. Sherlock just sat in his chair thinking, as usual.  
"I thought we could order take away tonight?" You smiled as you plonked down onto the sofa, removing your shoes and throwing them in a random direction. "I need a treat, like now. I'll even pay."  
"Now that sounds n-" John started but was cut off by Sherlock.   
"We'll pay," he got up from his chair, collecting his coat as well. "Me and John will go and get it. You stay and erm relax. Come on John."  
"What? I don't mind going," you protested. Sherlock was always like this with you: sweet, kind and wonderful. The complete opposite of what John had said he was like before you moved in. He was never annoying, never did he try experiments and not once had he deduced a single thing about you. John said you should be happy about that but... It made you feel like you were broken. He did it to everyone, you worked cases with him every so often do and he would deduce every witness, the victim and random passers by. Not once had he done it to you. Were you not able to be deduced? Were you faulty or something?  
"No Y/N, we'll go. Come on John, your sisters hungry, let's go." John didn't even protest just gave his roommate a strange look at left with him, leaving you alone.

John had to practically run after Sherlock in order to keep up.   
"Sherlock! What the hell is up with you?" John shouted.  
"Your sister John! She's... God I don't know! I can't deduce her, I can't think around her! I can't function knowing that she is around, somewhere!" Sherlock looked at John, slightly pained. "Why do I feel like this John?" John wasn't quite sure what to say. After all it was Sherlock he was talking too. If this was a normal person, John would have told them that they probably liked the other person, maybe even loved them. But this wasn't a normal person and neither was the person he had fallen for. The infamous Sherlock Holmes and his innocent little sister. As much as he wanted to hate the idea that Sherlock liked her, he couldn't just push what he knew aside.

(Flashback)  
"So John, what's the Deal with Sherlock?" Y/N asked doing the innocent voice she had used when she wanted something from their mother.   
"Nobody knows that one," John smiled, playing along. "And even if I did I wouldn't tell you. No way in hell are you two ever going to be a thing. Not gonna happen."  
"I'm not saying we will but..." She hugged John, trying to get what she wanted. "If I were to say that I had feelings for him, would it really be that bad? You said he was practically a monster but he's really sweet to me. He even listens to my moaning about a crappy day."  
"So what Y/N, he... No... Just no."  
"Please, John I'm not saying I'm going to marry him but if I were to go ahead with this...this feeling, I want you to be at least a little bit happy about it." John didn't reply for a minuet, just watched his sisters face. He didn't like the fact that she liked him, the fact that she could be hurt by him but he knew it wasn't fair of him to tell her that she shouldn't be true to herself.   
"Fine, I give you my blessing to like him," she pulled him into a tight hug. "But if he upsets you once I'll murder him."  
"I know John," she smiled.

John thought about the conversation he had with his sister only a few days prior to now. His eyes searched the detectives face, looking for any truth he could find. It didn't take a genius to see that Sherlock had feelings for her, anyone could see the pain of not realising how he felt affected him. John sighed,  
"Sherlock, you know how you say that love is just a weakness?"  
"Yes."  
"Well you have found yourself a weakness. My... Sister. Look," John rubbed his temples. "I say you tell her. Take the food to her, I'll go out somewhere, but you should tell her," John said, huffing a little. Sherlock was about to head back to the house, food in hand when John stopped him. "But, Sherlock."  
"Yes, John."  
"You hurt her, I will kill you. I promise." Sherlock only smiled as he left. John stood outside the Chinese restaurant, smiling a little just remembering what Mrs Hudson had said about how it was only going to be his sister to steal Sherlocks cold heart.

When Sherlock arrived back at 221B Baker Street, you were very surprised to find only Sherlock standing in the door way with the food.   
"Hey? Where's John?"  
"He," Sherlock hadn't thought this part through, "he had to... Had to leave. Work emergency."   
"Shouldn't you be with him then? You work with him."  
"Erm, Molly needed his doctor advise and I would just be in the way. Anyway, let's eat. I got your favourite, Chinese." He smiled, proud of how quickly he managed to function.   
"Oh you know me so well," you smiled, giving him a hug as you went and got plates. He smiled at this, and followed you into kitchen.   
While eating, you talked about the little things: cases, your life, stupid little things. When you had finished you wanted to sit down and watch some junk on tv which Sherlock agreed too. Half way through one of tv shows you noticed Sherlock edging towards you on the sofa. Not that you weren't happy about it, you felt like you needed to ask what he was doing.   
"Sherlock are you okay? Getting kinda close there buddy."   
"No. Y/N I'm not okay," Sherlock sighed.  
"Okay. What's wrong?" You asked trying to find out what was hurting him. You didn't like the thought of him hurting, it hurt you a little too.  
"You." He said bluntly.  
"M-"  
"You. I love you. I can't deduce you, I can't focus around you. Your my everything and I... I'm not good at this. Honestly this sounded a bit better when I planned it in my head, but ah. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, the most captivating woman that has ever walked the world. I can't... Just John said that I should tell you as long as I don't hurt you." You were completely thrown off by this sudden confession. You had told John how you felt about his room mate a few days ago and now this? Was this a joke?  
"Sherlock, if you think this is funny it's not. Playing with people's emotions is not funny." You sighed standing up and getting ready to walk away. You couldn't deal with this, you just couldn't.   
"You...you think I'm joking?" Sherlock whispered, feeling as though he had just lost any chance he had with you. "I'm not. Honestly," he pulled you back to him, turning you to face him. You looked into his eyes, being absorbed by blue. He bent down to your lips, pressing them hesitantly against yours. It took you a moment before you realised what was happening. Sherlock taking this as a sign that you didn't want this, he started to pull back but you pressed him closer, grabbing the back of your neck to bring him to you. His lips moved against yours, the sound of your heart present in your ears. His hand held the back of your neck, fingers playing in your hair. The other pressed you closer at the small off your back, pressing his body as close as it could get to yours.   
When you finally had to pull away for air, his eyes were closed and a smile graced his lips. You had to say, he did look beautiful like this.   
"I love you, Y/N. I never quite knew what that meant till I met you but... But now I know what it means and I know that it's only you I could ever love."   
"I love you too," you sighed, pulling Sherlock into a hug and resting your head against his chest. "I take it there was no 'work emergency' with John was there?"  
"No. He wanted to give us space," he smiled, placing a light kiss to your forehead. You'd have to thank John at some point for this.


End file.
